


Friday

by yeonmlnhyun



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonmlnhyun/pseuds/yeonmlnhyun
Summary: After long day from work Mina would always come back to her home feeling tired and just wanna sleep. As she stepped in the front door in front of their house, she already heard some the 1975 was blasting inside.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Friday

After long day from work Mina would always come back to her home feeling tired and just wanna sleep. As she stepped in the front door in front of their house, she already heard the 1975's robbers was blasting inside. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, remove her shoes and went straight to the living room. She found Nayeon laying on their couch with her eyes closed while listening to the music that comes from their TV.

"Hey, I'm home." Mina said while rolling her sleeves and sat at the floor while leaning her head to Nayeon. She just stares for it for a sec then she connects her lips to her forehead. Nayeon smiled with her actions and she pulled her head to hug her and Mina immediately fix her body to reciprocate it.

"You know that you can sleep without waiting for me, looks like you're sleepy." she said while sniffing in the crook of her neck.  
"Nah, as far as I remember it's Friday today and I don't have any work to do tomorrow." Nayeon replied while scratching her scalp.  
"Did you have dinner already? cause I left some for you" Mina just hummed and just savoring her scent.  
"Can we order pizza for now? I'm really craving" she shoot her puppy eyes to her and looks like she's begging for her permission.  
"Yah, Myoui don't give me that look because I know I will fall for it but yeah let's order some because I just literally just craved after you said you want it." Mina just giggled with her reply.  
They agreed that they will just eat at their living room since they can fix the mess right away and doesn't have a proof for tomorrow.

"Do you remember when you told Jeongyeon that you were watching me sleeping because I was pretty back in our college days? I still don't get why you said that because specifically you said those things to Jeong during finals season and I look like a shit in that season." Nayeon just continue eating her slice of pizza while making faces in front of Mina  
"Okay but do you remember that you actually ask for me what's the meaning of tadaima?" Mina smirked and Nayeon immediately looked for the can of cola and wipe her mouth  
"Okay Myoui stop with the embarassing moment with what I did in our college days." Mina just copy her, munching her pizza while making faces. They both laughed with their actions  
"Yah I know you have a small voice but keep it down, you don't wanna wake him up and eat all of these." Nayeon warned her.

"Let him be, besides it's saturday tomorrow it's not like it will affect him but anyways I just said those because you are so cute that time." she rest her head to her shoulder while Nayeon find her hands to clasp it together.

"Did you know why I asked the tadaima thing?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Because that time, I feel like everytime you said those words the more it gets sadder, well I get it because I know you feel homesicked but I must do something to feel like you are not lonely." Mina smiled to those words.  
"I literally run after my class just to get back to the dorm and wait for you to comeback just to reply "okaeri" and you will literally flash your gummy smile to me and I fucking fall for it."  
"Indeed, such a sweet talker" Mina replied jokingly and reached for her cola.  
"Did you know that Momo and Sana will leave their precious Boo here tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, Sana mentioned it to me in my text earlier at the office. They'll take a out of town trip right? I bet they will go to a beach again because last time, they did a camping, Sana literally hiding at their tent because of bees" Nayeon laugh silently in order not to wake someone.  
"I bet someone will be happy tomorrow, I can already sense his hyperness for tomorrow even though he doesn't have idea about it." Nayeon said while fixing the empty boxes at the table signalling Mina that they need to fix up and prepare to sleep. Nayeon went to the kitchen to get a paper towel.

Mina stands up and stretched her body, and she reached for the remote of their tv and scrolled to youtube, while scrolling and holding her can of cola, she immediately found the 1975's I couldn't be more in love. She quickly put down the remote and her cola and waited for Nayeon to come back. As Nayeon comes back and wiping her hand to her pajama she found Mina spreading her arms and facing her, she blushed with her cute action and flashed to her arms.

"What's with you? such a clingy wife tonight huh?" Mina just hummed with her comment and swayed their bodies together. As she heard that her favorite line will come next and she whispered to her ear

_"Maybe I'll rely on all the things that I did right_

_Because I'd give you all the years of my life"_

Nayeon felt chills in her spine as she heard that, after years of swaying to that song, Mina never felt tired saying/singing those words to her.  
"I love you Mina" She rest her chin on her shoulder and swayed a little more. She heard Mina inhales and feels will reply to her but she felt Mina stopped her swaying, she was gonna ask what's wrong until she untangled herself and she looked behind  
"Mommy why we have picha over there?" while rubbing his eyes. Nayeon runs to him and and picked him up.  
"No baby it's just documents from Momma, I helped her with her works"  
"But who do you....you...smell....cheeth?" he asked while yawning.  
"You're still sleepy baby, let Mommy lay you down here in the couch and wait for us." Mina said as he approached him  
"You smell cheeth too Momma" Mina just laughed with his comment while Nayeon lay him down.  
"Wait for us baby" Mina kissed his forehead.

Mina picked up the boxes and tissues while Nayeon picked up the cans of cola and some container of the sauces. They quickly went outside to put it in the trash.  
"Okay next time this will be happened; I will make sure that Jaehyun will be part of this." Nayeon said while laughing  
"Yeah I will make sure I will go home earlier now. But seriously we can keep him up all night tonight cause he doesn't have any classes tomorrow"  
"May I remind you miss Im-Myoui that our son is a 5 year old and still can't keep up with this kind of events"  
"Ugh maybe I should teach him to play our ps4 now so that I can teach him how to stay up all night" Mina replied.  
"I swear to god, Myoui"  
"You love me Im"  
"Not gonna deny that" said while pouting to kiss her but Nayeon teased her and ignored it

As they entered their house again Mina picked Jaehyun up and went to his room to lay him down and Nayeon went to their room to prepare to sleep. Mina saw Jaehyun's calendar and saw that the 28 is circled, she remembered it will be next Friday. Maybe she needs to ask for a day-off on next Friday to celebrate their 12th anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me(?) on twt @yeonmlnhyun


End file.
